E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega, commonly referred to as E-123 Ω or Omega, is a renegade E-Series robot first introduced in the video game Sonic Heroes. The last of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's discontinued E-100 Series, Omega was consigned to storage by the late Doctor for the express purpose of preventing Shadow the Hedgehog's release from captivity. However, Omega harbours a deep resentment towards his creator for sealing him inside an obscure facility in Bangkok, Thailand, and has not only completely rejected his initial mission, but seeks to take revenge by joining the United States Armed Forces and NATO coalition in the way one might expect for a combat droid: destroying all Eggman's robots and the late Eggman himself. Personality Built as an armed and dangerous killing machine of the disbanded Eggman Empire, Omega usually plays the stereotypical emotionless robot. Unlike his predecessor E-102 γ, Omega's betrayal of Robotnik stems not from any discovered sense of mercy and compassion, but rather a far less noble anger at Eggman for being locked away in seclusion rather than being let out to run riot and shoot people. The Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Codex does state that Omega at least has the capacity (if rarely used) for less wrathful machine emotions, when directed towards Shadow or Rouge: Although his chief targets are Eggman's robots, Omega has little sufferance for biologicals beyond his Team Dark comrades, referring to Sonic Sr's team pejoratively as "meatbags", and having to be rapidly talked out of shooting Tails by Shadow even as the fox is trying to repair him. Game appearances ''Sonic Heroes'' Omega is first seen in the Sonic Heroes introduction cutscene for Team Dark. Rouge the Bat, searching for "Eggman's secret treasure", breaks into the room where both E-123 and Shadow the Hedgehog are being stored in suspended animation. The thief's presence alone reactivates the bot, who boots up all guns blazing. After a brief fight between Omega and the also recently awakened Shadow, Rouge intervenes and manages to convince the combatants that all three of them want the same thing: to get to Robotnik. Thus it is in the sparking ruins of the Eggman storage facility that Team Dark is formed. The robot spends the game pursuing Neo Metal Sonic's fake Eggmans with his new comrades. After helping to distract Metal Madness, the end sequence shows Omega cradling the defeated Metal Sonic with Shadow. Omega's gameplay in Heroes is as a Power type. As such, his moves are similar to other power types in that he has melee attacks as well as the ability to break obstacles and use the Triangle Dive. Omega's attacks focus on the large amount of concealed weapons in his forearms. While in the air, Omega can retract his arms, and launch his spinning teammates as fireballs via Fire Launcher. On the ground, his Circular Attack is the Omega Arm, where he can fire either a stream of bullets, a flame thrower, or explosive drills, depending on his Power Core count. In addition, as part of the Team Blast attack Chaos Inferno, Omega can fire a large sweeping laser (similar to the E-2000's) that destroys all enemies in range, and takes 30 HP off any boss. It is said by many sonic fans, and even some Sega officials, that Omega is a remake of E-102 Gamma. The body color and the structure is the same, and after Eggman discovered Gamma on the Egg Carrier, he rebuilt him. However, when he regained his memory, Omega turned against Eggman and was locked up, later to be found by Rouge. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Appearing as one of the partner characters in Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega is found fighting with the human Guardian Units of Nations troops during their assault on Eggman's volcano stronghold in both Iron Jungle and Lava Shelter. In the Lava Shelter endings after defeating the Egg Breaker, Shadow and Omega terminate Eggman, intending to usurp the Eggman Empire and turn it into an android hegemony. Like all partner characters, he can be controlled by a second player, though his move set is limited to the melee attack and Homing Attack. In this game, Omega's claws are black instead of silver. ''Sonic Battle'' Omega does not appear in Sonic Battle, but he is briefly mentioned by Rouge on encountering Chaos Gamma at the foot of Holy Summit. The bat notes that Chaos Gamma looks vaguely similar to Omega; Chaos Gamma was implied to be a robot incorporating parts from the earlier E-102 γ. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Chronologically, Omega first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) when Rouge seeks him out in Tropical Jungle in South America after the death of Dr. Eggman by the hands of the U.S. Navy SEALs. In quite a clever piece of paradox exploitation, Rouge gives Omega a Chaos Emerald to deliver to Shadow in the ruins of New York City - over 200 years in the future. The bat knows her plan will likely succeed because she saw Omega there, in standby mode, when Mephiles timeshifted her and Shadow past the Day of Disaster. Although Omega is indeed successful at delivering the Emerald to Shadow, allowing him to use Chaos Control during the battle against Mephiles Phase 1, it seems that Omega's intervening two centuries were not all spent in low-power mode. Later in Long Island (New York), the robot confesses that he was responsible for capturing and imprisoning the alternate-future version of Shadow presented by Mephiles in Flame Core. Nonetheless, all these events (as with the bulk of the game's plot) are erased from history after the defeat of Solaris at the End of the World. In this level Omega helps effect the resurrection of Sonic by retrieving a Chaos Emerald from the Flame Core fragment. In Sonic '06 Omega saw his first (and to date only) solo gameplay in sections of Shadow's levels. Play style is similar to that of E-102 in Sonic Adventure, as he has lock on attacks, and the ability to hover. He is playable in a considerable amount of stages, and is one of the three characters featured in the downloadable "Team Attack Amigo" missions. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Along with Cream, Omega is one of two non-mandatory characters in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He is introduced to the game via Shadow, who is searching for his friend after the machine entered the ruins of Eggman's Metropolis to defeat any remaining Eggman mechs. E-123 was overpowered and partially dismantled by Nocturnus-controlled Eggman machines, a fate which he describes as "EMBARRASSING". Tails repairs Omega at Shadow's insistence (and despite Eggman's protests), and the robot goes on to become a playable member of the party. ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle'' In the Episode Shadow DLC for Sonic Forces: The Final Battle and the prequel comic, Looming Shadow, Omega and the Sentinel Task Force operatives is sent by Rouge Jr and the United States Government to an infiltration mission at Phillipines in order to find out what Sigma planned and what kind of weapon was in his possession. Omega and the Delta Force operatives, however, eliminates Sigma's defenses that are in his way and when Rouge recommends that Shadow Jr should join him, the robot refuses reinforcement. The Maverick commander, infuriated by the destruction that Omega and Sentinel were doing at the Maverick base in Phillipines, sends Infinite to eliminate the problem and test new powers. Eventually, Omega and the Sentinel operatives finds Infinite during the extermination of a few more Egg Pawns and can not identify the combat ID of the supreme mercenary, yet he continues with his mission to eliminate the rogue Maverick Hunter commander Sigma and all obstacles in his path, however Infinite using the Phantom Ruby easily does serious damage to the robot's operating system. While Shadow Jr is trapped in the Virtual Reality, an illusion created by the Ruby in the mind of Shadow Jr, Omega appears to acquire a new objective: eliminates Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr. However it failed due to the actions of the Maverick Hunter Axl who defeated him and later avenged the damage of E-123 Omega and the deaths of Sentinel operatives. As the black hedgehog makes his way through, Omega repeats the phrase "I am not weak" several times, said by the jackal after his defeat and humiliation in South America. In the main game, Omega is seen being repaired in the middle of London by Tails Jr after the Battle of London, only for repairs to be interrupted by the appearance of Chaos, followed by Classic Sonic saving Tails Jr from Chaos. He doesn't appear again until the climax at the Sigma Palace, where Infinite prepares an attack to wipe out the United States and NATO coalition force, only for Omega to intercept, somehow fully repaired. ''Team Sonic Racing'' Omega appears in Team Sonic Racing, reprising his role as the Power-type member of Team Dark. His default vehicle is the Cross Dozer. See also *Category:Artwork of E-123 Omega *Eggman's robots / E-Series Robots / E-100 Series *E-102 Gamma References Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Robot superheroes Category:Male characters in video games Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 2003 Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional United States Army Special Forces personnel Category:Fictional United States Army personnel Category:Fictional United States Marine Corps personnel Category:Fictional World War III veterans Category:Fictional Second Korean War veterans